


Moments of a Lifetime - Discontinued

by welcometothisday



Category: Disney - All Media Types, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, BAMF Bilbo, Comedy, F/F, F/M, Female Bilbo, Gen, M/M, Majestic, Multi, Other, Romance, brooding Thorin, wtf?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:26:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcometothisday/pseuds/welcometothisday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is composed of one-shots/ideas I had while coming up while writing  Worth of a Lifetime. None of these are related to the series unless I specifically name it a "Deleted scene" which had to be cut for a variety of reasons.</p><p>If someone wants to use these ideas or maybe find some way to utilize the deleted scenes, feel free. I have difficulties making them work, but I know that there are some incredible authors who can.</p><p>I will be listing chapters below so that people can pick which ones to read:</p><p>1. Fixer Upper inspired by Frozen<br/>2. Bath : Deleted Scene from The Worth of a Lifetime)<br/>3. Twins? : Original AU inspired by Harry Potter</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fixer Upper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Synopsis: This was a not-so original idea I had. The story takes place in a sort of Hobbit Disney AU where fem Bilbo (Belle) was rescued by Thrain in the Fell Winter and was given the key to Erebor before being taken by (unknown to Bilbo) Azog and Bolg. Years later when the Comapany arrives, Belle learns Thrain was a king, and begrudgingly decides to travel with the dwarves (ahem royal pain in the butt) and help them regain Erebor.
> 
> Much of the story was going to involve scenarios often seen in Disney, and some singing dwarves, while poking fun at many story and Disney tropes. One of the scenes involves Fili and Kili singing to Belle about their uncle being a "Fixer Upper" in order for her to not only view him in a more positive light, but also to bring them together.
> 
> Hobbit is owned by JRR Tolkien and Frozen's "Fixer Upper" is owned by Disney.

Fili and Kili gave Belle a pitying look and mumbled in Khuzdul something about her and Thorin doing...Oh heck no! She had learned enough curses from treating Thrain to know what they were talking about. She opened her mouth to get them to stop, but Kili asked another question.

"So, what do you think of our Uncle?"

This was weird, but she would answer honestly. "He's...a pain to me. However, I guess when he shuts up, he's an okay guy...I guess. Why does my opinion matter?"

Fili gestured at her. "See? She's perfect. Can we call you Auntie?"

"What?!" she nearly shouted. "Boys, I think you're sweet, but there's absolutely nothing going on between me and your uncle. It's so..."

Belle couldn't finish her sentence. Thorin was a jackass! What possible chemistry could they ever have? Actually, the idea grossed her out...Why did it gross her out?

Kili rested an elbow on her shoulder, "What’s the issue, dear? Why are you holding back from such a man?"

Thorin was a man? She knew he was a male (that was something she couldn't deny), but she couldn't see him as a man. By the way, was she being interrogated? She did feel a little threatened by this. Fili supplied the next line in a tune-like way, leaning closer to her.

"Is it the clumpy way he walks? Or the grumpy way he talks?"

"Or the pear-shaped, square-shaped weirdness of his feet?" Kili finished.

How'd they know about hobbit's attractiveness to feet? Then again, Thorin's feet were a little odd. Was she put off by them? Were they trying to get her into Thorin? And why?! He was an arrogant son of a...No; she wouldn't insult Thrain, or his wife.

"And though we know he washes...Well, he always ends up sort of smelly." Belle concurred with them. In unison the two sang, "But you’ll never meet a fellow who’s as sensitive and sweet!" Thorin, sensitive and sweet? She couldn't stop laughing at that point. "So he’s a bit of a fixer-upper, so he’s got a few flaws."

"A few?" she retorted. Make that a storm of them. These two were absolute menaces!

"Like his peculiar brain, dear. His thing with the pony, that’s a little outside of nature’s laws!" Yep, they had to have rehearsed this at some point. When though?"So he’s a bit of a fixer-upper, but this we’re certain of: You can fix this fixer-upper up with a little bit of love!"

First trolls, now this monstrosity? She was surrounded by insane people! Or were these two the real trolls around here? No, they didn't stink that badly. Just their singing was terrible. It was a very one-sided conversation.

"Can we please just stop talking about this?" she almost begged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I didn't know what would be appropriate to rhyme with deer in this case! Seriously though, in a lot of fanfics, Thorin seems to have an unnatural interest with Minty...
> 
> Otherwise, while watching Frozen for the first time, this idea came into my head because it fit Thorin so well.


	2. Bathtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a deleted scene from the upcoming chapter. Belle goes to take a bath and a certain dwarf is attacked.

In the bathing rooms, Belle groaned as she removed the dress. The air on her bare skin sent shivers down her spin, but it felt so good. She stepped forward to into the bath and eased into the warm water until it reached her stomach. She was careful to stay near the ledge, Hobbits weren't very good swimmers, and the "bath" was the size of a lake. It was awfully nice though. She wondered how the dwarves were doing. She overheard them muttering about bathing in Lord Elrond's fountain. She pitied the elves and anyone else who stumbled upon them. With a quick breath, she dipped her head under the water. Warmth spread from her head to her toes. Too bad she had to rise up for air.

She gasped, taking in air. Ugh, she hated her head leaving the rippling pool. She gathered up the soap and lathered her head, face, chest, and arms. She sighed contentedly until she heard some yelling in the halls. It sounded like Dwalin was scolding the princes again.  She turned her back to the door, trying to ignore whatever was going on out there. She heard Thorin's deep voice thundering. Why did he sound so angry?...Maybe she should stay in there a while longer and mope. Yeah, that was a brilliant idea.

Too bad her brilliance was diminished as soon as it shone. The door was being pounded upon. She sank deeper into the water. The door burst open and she blinked rapidly. Thorin stood in the doorway. His jaw dropped once he took in the sight of...Hold on, she was utterly topless (thank goodness the foam of the water was covering the lower half of her body). And he was staring?!

She growled, picking up the soap. A vein on her forehead was pounding harshly. "Thorin, what are you looking at?"He woke out of his reverie, flushing madly. With anger, or embarrassment? She couldn't really give a damn. She held up her projectile in warning."Get out," she hissed. He started apologizing and stuttering, covering his eyes.She threw the soap at his head and grabbed another, tossing many of them at his head. Maybe that will clean his dirty mind.She screamed, "Get out!"

Thorin ran out, startled with a bar of soap stuck in his beard, mouth and hair. Well, look at his majestic-ness go. Not so regal now, huh? Thankfully, he shut the door behind him. She breathed harshly, trying to control her rage.Damn it was hard around him! First he picks on her and her brother, now he tries to ogle people?! What a jerk! And so thick-headed and stubborn! Why he was, he was a...

"Jackass!" she yelled. She needed to throw something else.

She really, really did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Between exams right now. My brain hurts, so I decided to take it out on someone. Anyway, this scene just didn't fit in no matter how much I tried. Still, it was one I had in mind for a long, long time so I decided to put it in here.
> 
> Beware of the hobbits' wrath.


	3. Twins?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overall, in this scene, the dwarves and younger elves doubt the twins' abilities as mischief makers. The hobbits show them up far more than they ever expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is part of a fanfic I had started years ago, where Belle was the twin of Bilbo. However, it just didn't feel right. I love reading about OCS, but putting specific ones of my own in a story feels painful, as if I'm not giving the original its due appreciation. This doesn't mean I dislike OCs, it just means they aren't really my style.
> 
> In the story, Belle nearly died as a babe (it followed an idea that if Belle died, you'd get the original story by JRR Tolkien), but a choice by Bungo Baggins saved her life. The problem was, and this was a secret from the dwarves, was that Belle was essentially a Horcruxe (look up Harry Potter if you don't know what that means). They shared a connection where they could share thoughts and emotions. They also could feel each other's physical pain, among other things (those were some awkward teenage years). 
> 
> So, Belle and Bilbo were essentially the same person split into two bodies, with one being more favorable to their Took heritage and the other the Baggins. However, Bilbo was the more dominant twin.

It was while she was passing by the library that she heard Ori. "Doppelganger... someone who looks like someone else or a ghostly counterpart of a living person made from magic. But, Belle's alive and so is Bilbo. They couldn't be doppelgangers, could they?"

Bifur cursed in Khuzdul and Belle giggled. "You know, you guys really ought not to use that phrase so often. Others will catch on too."

"Well, the world is full of many mysteries," Ori grinned, holding out some form of read to her. "And I'm willing to bet that we've barely even scratched the surface. Try some of this Elvish bread."

Belle tentatively took a bit, glancing between Bifur and Ori. "I thought that the dwarves wanted little to no interaction with the elves."

Ori quickly nodded. "True, but there are a few times where there are exceptions. I'm curious about many things and like to take notes. I like new stuff, and I want to learn more. My brothers think that I'm looking for weaknesses."

Belle shared a look with Bifur, who gestured to a decorative bowl of flowers and other fauna on the table. Then he began fervently eating from it. Apparently he was a great lover of green food unlike Ori, who wrinkled his nose in disgust at the stuff. Oh, he was showing her that he tried something new and liked it. Perhaps he was trying to convince her to do the same.

She smiled and tried some of the bread. It tasted good, somehow it sort of a pleasant mixture between cranberry muffins and creamy, baked potato. There was a hint of lemon in it as well. The fare filled part of her up. By Belle's calculations, four of those should fill her up rather quickly. This kind of stuff was obviously meant for travel.

"It's good," she said.

"Do you feel full?" Ori asked, jotting down more notes.

She bit her lip. "Ori, I wasn't kidding when I said that hobbits eat seven meals a day. This covers nearly two meals, if you're lucky."

Bifur spit out a fury of greens all over the floor. The elves wouldn't be happy about that. Then he began cursing again, stopping when Belle and Ori gave him a look. Yes, she had a fairly good idea what he was saying. Belle sighed, exasperated.

"Calm down, we won't starve just because we cut our rations. On this journey we hobbits will just have to learn to cut down how much we eat. And, as I've said before, it is possible to cut down our meals to three to four times a day with little nutritional loss. I've had to do it for years and Bilbo's finally adjusting to it."

She started to nibble on another piece when she sensed her brother's presence approaching. Belle could already tell what was on his mind. She picked up her staff, gave it a few twirls and started marching.Bilbo whirled around the corner. Their noses were almost touching.

 "Be warned, I heard Fili and Kili have initiated a prank war against Lord Elrond's sons. Care to make any bets? Elves or dwarves?"

Speak of the devils and they shall appear. The elf twins and the Meddlesome Two were arguing in the hallway. Both Elrond and Thorin held their heads in their hands, groaning. Wow, elves and dwarves finally had something in common.

She shrugged. "Hobbits."

Gandalf conceded with them, but the young dwarves and elves folded their arms. They even dared to roll their eyes at the hobbits.

"Oh please, what deviousness could hobbits possibly have?" Kili scoffed.

The wizard and Lord Elrond knew very well what hobbits were capable of when they put their minds into something. Elrond began stuttering as evil smiles captured both hobbits' face. "Please no. Belladonna left us nearly in shambles."

"Oh, we'll be merciful, but only because you asked," Bilbo said eerily.

Belle held her brother's hand and they twisted so that their heads were turned, but their backs were touching. It was almost as if one person was leaning back against a mirror. Even their expressions were identically malevolent. Elrond and Gandalf shuddered in fear.

The hobbits then faced one another, pressing their cheeks together and lifted one of their feet each so that they really were mirror copies of one another. "Still, we must exact vengeance to regain our honor, isn't that right sister?"

"Indeed, Big Brother."

...

Many strange occurrences happened that day besides the rank war between the elves and dwarves. Dwalin was taking a nap when his nose itched. Instinctively, he went to swat whatever it was and ended up with a miniature cream pie up his nose. At first he suspected Fili and Kili, but they had alibis.

Fili found his and Kili's room to be occupied by donkeys. There were at least five of them, and they all found the boys' hair to be very tasty. It wasn't until hours later that the boys realized that someone had put chunks of sugar cubes into hidden portions of their hair. They thought that it must've been Elladan and Elrohir.

Elladan and Elrohir thought that Kili and Fili were the ones that replaced their favorite food with unknown, spicy matter. They raced for water, but their water had been replaced by a well-known alcohol meant to enhance flavor. In this case, the spiciness of the food.

Both parties actively wanted revenge. In the end, all the dwarves and elves had done was stick mud in each others' beds and create messes and wreaked havoc in some rooms. Eventually, the mud and food fights had ended in a not-so-agreeable tie. Thorin was grouchy, covered in slime and grumbling with Dwalin about the mess ups in the prank war.  He and Elrond were about to scold the boys some more when they took in the state of the room. Brightly colored yarn was strung everywhere. They crossed into geometrical patterns, like a spider's web.

On the dining table were their weapons. Some were dressed in bright wrapping paper with decorative bows, others were in a strange, jiggling substance. Bifur poked it, watching it as it shook. He looked at his finger, and licked the remnants of the substance from his finger. Glee entered his voice. He found it yummy. The dwarves were cautious, wondering what the stuff was. Regrettably, the answers to their questions came from Elrond. He was paler than usual, horror stricken. For some reason, he was scanning the floor and walls.

"Gelatin, a hobbit dish...This is a trap."

Thorin's nephews and the elf twins shared looks. The hobbits were behind this? For some reason, Fili was a masochist.  He took a couple steps forward and tried to taunt the hobbits. "Come on, is that the best you can do?"

One more step...And he was so screwed. Fili slipped on clear marbles that had been practically invisible to even the elvish eye. Why? How was that possible? They had been laid out so that they matched the stones underneath exactly. Fili fell backwards. Suddenly, he was pulled by an unseen force around the corner, out of the sight of the other dwarves. He could've sworn that it felt like a thin rope, but nothing was there. In the sleeping sunlight, the light caught the glint of something, but it hid again in the shadows.

Around he went. His flailing foot caught the bottom of a pail, dumping dark, sticky liquid all over him. Next, while he was spitting out what tasted like molasses, he heard gears clicking and feathers fluffed all over him.

Elrohir proceeded precariously, going to rescue Fili from wherever he was dragged off to. Unfortunately, he fell to the same fate, screeching the whole way. By the same both the dwarf and the elf were able to return, they were more life-like than chickens. Belle and Bilbo did a high-five from behind a post."Perfect, our honor is restored."

Bilbo tilted his head. "Yeah, but we went way too easy on them."

"Oh come on, do you remember how difficult Mom said it was to prank an elf? That really was good. In fact, it was superb."

Thorin's eyes found them. He glared more broodingly and menacingly than ever before at the twins. Bilbo hugged Belle in morbid fear. "Yeah, it was good, but I also think that significantly shortened our life span...Run."

They dashed their way out of there, narrowly avoiding the sprayed molasses and flying feathers. Belle was laughing the whole time, while Bilbo was screaming, terrified of the bulking Thorin and Dwalin hunting them down.Dwalin was especially irritated with all of the cream stuck to his face. Soon, Elrohir and Fili joined in, growling and hissing the whole way. Elrohir and Elladan helped track the hobbits down along with the dwarves.

Belle and Bilbo hid in a statue, deep within its crevices. As the dwarves and elves passed, Belle barely contained her laughter. Bilbo covered his mouth, glaring at her. That's right, what she felt without holding back, he would too. She cleared her throat, which helped. Yet, she didn't stop grinning.

Bilbo whispered, "You know we have to clean everything up, right?"

"I know, but it was worth it." Laughter broke out nearby, from both groups. Elrohir and Fili compared their feathers and the messes made. "Not just because it was funny, but look; they're working together, despite their differences."

"Sure, but do they have to work together to hunt _us_ down?"

Belle shook her head. "Bilbo, why is it that even though we share minds, that we don't share the same views?" When he said nothing, she continued. "There is so much bad blood between their races, and yet they're not just cooperating, but having a good time. There's hope."

"I just don't understand how though," Bilbo admitted.

"Maybe it's because they share same world. They are one," she gestured.

Bilbo held her hand, "Like we are?"

Belle wasn't sure of herself. She still wanted to be an individual, but she knew that she and her brother, like the elves and dwarves, were parts of one another and of the world they lived in. Were Belle and Bilbo not the same in that aspect? "Yes Big Brother, we are one." She looked at Bifur, Ori, Fili, Kili, and all of the others including Thorin. "We are all one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You don't have to read this if you do not wish to. It explains the story's origins and why I did not finish the work (spoliers).
> 
> This was part of a rough draft I made for my first fic before any of the movies came out. I made a story back when I was still ogling the Harry Potter series, and feeling disturbed about my attraction towards adult men dressed in body suits and with facial hair. I also had a long-lasting crush on Legolas and was conflicted when I saw Thranduil.
> 
> Anyway, it actually has a fairly similar plot line with The Worth of a Lifetime, which is why I'm extremely nervous posting it because a lot of scenes I use now either occurred in this universe, or had something like it. I decided ultimately not to post it even though I wrote up to Mirkwood because the characters were even more melodramatic and confusing than Worth of a Lifetime. It was also extremely stereotypical and cliched in ways I had a hard time dealing with as I grew older.
> 
> If people want to see more, I'd be glad to post some parts of it. However, I don't know about posting the original story because I borrowed heavily on it for many of my other works. The reason why I'm posting this is primarily because of the unexpected bonding between the elves and dwarves. I also enjoyed writing this sorry because of he sibling relationship. 
> 
> Yes, they were technically the same person soul-wise, but they had different mentalities that, when combined, was an attempt to structure Bilbo's multiple layers. Both parts also wanted to retain their own identities, but when it came to relationships and livelihoods, it was difficult. They didn't want to be apart because in their mind, they lived in their own world. After the Fell Winter, they were all the other had, and during the Journey, they start questioning their existences.
> 
> Many themes were in this story, including but not limited to what truly made a person who they were, how one was separate from their family, and what it meant to let go. It also was supposed to have a bittersweet ending, where Belle's soul returned to Bilbo in BOFTA, and he struggled with losing his best friend. Even if she was with him on the inside, the connection he had known his entire life was gone. For a long time, Bilbo blames himself for losing her, and hates himself. Then the dwarves help him understand that hating himself, also meant hating Belle. Their personalities finally merge peacefully to make the Bilbo that we know in LOTR.
> 
> Like I said, I actually loved this story, but I also wrote it when I was very young, and my opinions have changed to my shock. I'm legally (but not mentally) an adult now. Anyway, it was extremely complicated with multiple arcs that, unfortunately, changed Tolkien's work almost completely. It diverted from the path I meant it to start on. That can be a good thing, but in my eyes I wasn't comfortable where it was going.
> 
> If people would like me to publish something like that, I'll consider it. But for now, I'm okay just showing tidbits,
> 
> Thank you!


	4. Discontinued

For the last few months I've been dealing with health concerns and thanks to medical professionals, we found the problem, but my path to recovery isn't going to be easy. So, with my deepest apologies and regrets, I won't be able to continue this story.

I would like to thank everyone who read this story/series and let people know if they want to use any ideas from it or even the basic plot/continue it, they can.

I had a wonderful time and I hope those on this site did too.

Thank you so much!


End file.
